


zella and jacob

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [17]
Category: orignal?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	zella and jacob

during world war 2 at 15 How did they die? they died from atomic bomb drop the they lived together and couldent get out on time and were found with gasmasks stuck to their face from the raditain as they were jewish they were not allowed a grave so they were just tossed to a pile of corpeses still in their clouths and gas masks and bloody dress ad shirt


End file.
